Être un Maître n'est pas si simple
by Elogane
Summary: "Cross n'avait pas la fibre parentale. Mais alors, pas du tout. Loin de là. Aussi, élever son idiot d'apprenti était pour lui un véritable Enfer. Surtout que son disciple aux cheveux blancs était le Démon lui-même." Mais bon, Cross s'est quand même attaché à son apprenti, il faut croire... Cadeau de Secret Lero Gift pour Miguya-san !


_Bon, de retour pour un court OS fait à l'occasion de Noël, et plus précisément du Secret Lero Gift, un événement dans lequel les membres d'un groupe ou d'une communauté s'offrent au hasard des cadeaux. Tapez "Secret Santa" sur Internet si vous voulez en savoir plus ! ;) Quoiqu'il en soit, ceci est mon cadeau pour Miguya-san, notre petite Mimi qui j'espère sera contente de son présent ! ^^ Bon, perso j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu (beaucoup) loupé le caractère de Cross, j'espère que ça passa... :/ Bref, je rappelle que Dgm ne m'appartient pas (évidemment), et profitez bien de cet OS !_

* * *

 **Être un** **Maître** **n'est pas si simple**

Cross n'avait pas la fibre parentale. Mais alors, pas du tout. Loin de là. Aussi, élever son idiot d'apprenti était pour lui un véritable Enfer.

Surtout que son disciple aux cheveux blancs était le Démon lui-même.

Oui, il parlait bien de la bonne personne, l'adorable Allen Walker avec sa bouille d'ange, ses manières de gentleman et sa petite taille qui le faisait passer pour plus jeune qu'il n'était. Oui, voilà, exactement, ce sale gosse.

Le début, déjà, avait mal commencé. Pas que le gamin était très conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui à ce moment-là. Mais vraiment, QUI osait forcer le grand Marian Cross à faire la lessive, cuisiner, donner à manger, laver et changer un enfant qui s'était pissé dessus ?! Il fallait vraiment être le Diable pour l'obliger à agir en parfaite femme de foyer !

Bref, Dieu merci, cette période était terminée. Mais maintenant que le gamin était réveillé, c'était PIRE.

Le Masque de Mana ? C'était juste une bonne blague que le sale gosse servait aux gens qu'il croisait ! Mais cacher le petit garçon incroyablement haineux et impoli sous des couches de sourires tous plus faux les uns que les autres ne marchait pas avec tout le monde.

Aussi, son stupide apprenti avait vite appris qu'il était plus efficace de crier sur son maître que parler doucement avec un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

-Shisho ! C'est quoi cette pile de papiers ?!

Voilà, exactement comme ça.

Un cri d'effroi retentit dans leur petit appartement temporaire quand le disciple découvrit le contenu desdits papiers. Cross poussa un soupir et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pollué de sa cigarette.

Furie à tête blanche dans 5… 4… 3… 2… 1-

-Shisho ! C'est quoi ces factures ?! Vous êtes encore allé boire ?! Ce n'est pas à moi de payer, vous le savez très bien, et-

Cross arrêta d'écouter à la 4e phrase. Non mais vraiment, l'élève qui se permettait de donner des leçons au maître… On aura tout vu. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois. D'ailleurs, écouter les 4 premières phrases, ça devait être son record. Ça méritait de se fêter.

-Shisho, vous m'écoutez ?!

-Va me chercher une bouteille, stupide apprenti.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Je refuse et vous-

Cross lui envoya un regard appuyé. Son disciple se mit à déglutir, puis déguerpit au triple galop. Encore heureux, le Général avait gardé une certaine forme d'autorité sur le gamin. Sans ça… Ce serait l'Enfer sur Terre. Quoique.

Il n'avait pas dit qu'il y était déjà ?

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard._

-Vraiment, les gens sont stupides.

Cross leva le nez de son livre et haussa un sourcil d'un air sceptique. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche à une insulte dans le dictionnaire de son apprenti, même si c'était tout de même rare d'en entendre une. Surtout si elle n'est pas dirigée contre lui.

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment, et Cross, faute d'avoir trouvé une « charmante compagnie » avec qui passer la soirée, avait été contraint à retourner dans leur misérable chambre d'hôtel avec un unique lit. Pour lui évidemment, son disciple était tout à fait capable de dormir par terre.

-Pourquoi les gens continuent à jouer au poker quand ils savent pertinemment qu'ils vont perdre ?! continua Allen pour expliquer sa pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si passionnant de jouer de l'argent aux cartes et le perdre à chaque fois ? Ça sert à rien !

-C'est pour le plaisir de jouer. L'argent n'est qu'un bonus si tu gagnes, grogna Cross.

En voyant le regard argenté de son apprenti rempli de mille et une questions, le Général sentit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir la bouche. Ça sentait la conversation sérieuse à plein nez, et Cross détestait les conversations sérieuses. Surtout avec le sale gosse. Débattre avec lui était étrangement similaire à parler avec un mur. Pas que Cross ait déjà essayé, mais c'est juste qu'il le savait.

-Mais en quoi ça fait plaisir ? Ce n'est même pas drôle, et ils ne reçoivent rien à la fin…

Et voilà. Discours philosophique en approche. « Qu'est-ce que le plaisir ? », Cross le sentait gros comme une maison. Il pourrait répondre qu'il s'agit du 3e Noah, mais pas dit qu'il gagnerait dans la situation. Il aurait vraiment dû la fermer.

Avec un grognement digne d'un ours des cavernes (mais Cross avait plus de classe que ça), le Général ferma son livre avec regret.

Oh que oui il allait regretter ça.

-Ils y prennent plaisir parce qu'ils ne savent pas s'ils vont gagner, ils essayent de tout mettre de leur côté pour y arriver.

Il vit dans les iris argentés de l'enfant assis au sol que celui-ci n'avait absolument rien compris.

-L'esprit de compétition, stupide apprenti ! Tu comprends pas ?!

Quelque chose changea dans les yeux argentés. Une autre forme d'interrogation, et Cross n'aima pas ce regard. Oh que non. Non non non non non….

-Mais, Shisho… Ils ne font pas ça pour survivre ?

Cross passa une main sur ses yeux et poussa un long soupir.

Il avait encore oublié que tout ce que le gamin connaissait, c'était la survie. Chaque action, chaque mot, chaque geste qu'il faisait était de la survie. Adopter tel comportement pour ne pas énerver les gens, faire telle chose pour se faire pardonner, et le reste du temps, se fondre dans les ombres et se faire oublier.

Les yeux argentés étaient encore posés sur le Général, et il ne put se retenir de pousser un deuxième soupir. Non, le gamin n'avait jamais eu de VIE. Depuis le début de ses souvenirs, tout devait être une question de SURVIE.

Et qui sait vraiment ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Lui-même n'était pas aussi insensible, il savait que cet enfant brisé avait besoin d'amour et de soutien pour être réparé. Et cette place avait été réservée à Mana, ce clown fou et amnésique incapable de dissocier un enfant d'un chien. Mais celui-ci avait tout de même failli à sa tâche, en partant bien trop tôt. Stupide clown.

Et de tout façon, Cross n'était pas doué avec tout ce qui se rapportait avec ce truc niaiseux qu'était l'amour. Donc, non merci, très peu pour lui.

-SHISHO !

Cross cligna des yeux en sortant de ses pensées, dirigeant son regard vers la tête blanche qui gigotait de colère au pied du lit.

-Ça fait 10 minutes que je vous appelle ! Vous pouvez me répondre quand même ! Et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question-

-Allen, interrompit Cross.

L'apprenti se tut, peu habitué à être appelé par son nom. Ok, ça, c'était totalement hors personnage de sa part. Pourquoi avoir utilisé son prénom ? Mystère.

-Va me chercher une bouteille.

Histoire qu'il oublie ses sombres pensées pendant un moment.

-Et avec le reste, va t'acheter des bonbons.

Oulà, ça empire. Vivement sa bouteille.

-Mais, Shisho… Il fait nuit. C'est fermé.

Ok, le gamin avait au moins eu l'intelligence de ne pas lui rejeter à la figure son erreur.

-Par contre, la pharmacie doit être encore ouverte, vous voulez que je vous prenne quelque chose ? dit Allen avec un sourire en coin

Rectification : en fait si, il se foutait bien de sa gueule ! Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de jouer les gentils ?!

-VA ME CHERCHER UNE BOUTEILLE !

Il en avait marre d'être sobre. Ce gamin avait un don (ou plutôt une malédiction) de lui donner des migraines inimaginables. Et pourquoi toutes leurs discussions se terminaient par lui qui demandait au sale gosse d'apporter une bouteille ?

Il avait donc si peur de se radoucir s'il continuait de parler ? Urgh. Jamais. Ou sinon il était vraiment dans la merde. Son idiot de disciple était vraiment en train de le corrompre.

Cross jeta un regard alentour et vit que celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Bien, un dérangement en moins dans les pattes. Et vivement sa bouteille.

* * *

 _Quelques semaines plus tard._

Un hurlement de terreur remplit le silence et l'obscurité de la nuit, réveillant Cross en sursaut. Celui-ci repoussa les couvertures en grognant et rejoignit le lit voisin au sien.

Pour une fois, ils avaient assez d'argent pour avoir une chambre à deux lits, pas que ça change grand-chose pour lui. Mais en cet instant, le plus important n'était pas le lit mais son occupant, qui hurlait de terreur et de douleur, les deux mains plaquées sur son œil gauche, bien qu'il soit toujours en train de dormir.

Ou cauchemarder, au choix.

-Oï, stupide apprenti, réveille-toi !

Les cris diminuèrent, mais les pleurs n'arrêtèrent pas et le gamin ne se réveilla pas.

-Ma… Mana… gémit Allen en se roulant en boule.

Deviner le cauchemar n'était pas très difficile dès qu'on entendait ce nom. Poussant un soupir, Cross s'assit à côté de la forme prostrée qui lui tournait le dos, et posa une large paume sur les doux cheveux blancs. Un peu bizarrement, évidemment, il n'était pas habitué à ça après tout, Cross se mit à tapoter la tête de son disciple comme on le ferait avec un chien, histoire de le rassurer dans son sommeil.

Les larmes se stoppèrent à leur tour, laissant tout de même passer occasionnellement un hoquet ou deux. Allen se retourna dans ses rêves, faisant maintenant face à Cross.

-Mana… murmura-t-il.

Cross essuya avec le pouce le reste des larmes restantes sur les joues d'enfant, ne pouvant cependant pas effacer les longues traînées de peau irritée qu'elles avaient laissées après leur chemin salé.

En sentant la chaleur du corps assis auprès de lui, Allen se rapprocha et se pressa de tout son long contre le côté du Général. Cross sentit deux bras minces se frayer un chemin autour de sa taille, pour finir par s'y accrocher comme un noyé à une bouée.

Une tête blanche vint se poser à moitié sur son torse, et Cross sentit son irritation monter. Il était là pour que le gamin se calme et arrête de hurler, pas pour être confondu avec un ours en peluche géant !

Mais en regardant le visage calme de son disciple, il ne put rester en colère très longtemps. Cela faisait bien longtemps depuis la dernière fois où le gamin était aussi serein.

La vie n'est pas facile, il s'en doutait, et il était même certain que le sale gosse le savait mieux que lui. Bien mieux que lui. La vie est injuste, c'est un fait réel et prouvé encore et encore. La vie n'était pas une histoire d'attendre que l'orage passe. Non, la vie était juste une histoire d'apprendre à danser sous la pluie.

Wow, voilà qu'il devenait poète. Vraiment, il aura tout fait ! Il manquerait plus que le gosse dorme avec lui après un cauchemar et- Oh. Ok, il retirait ça.

Cross se réinstalla dans le lit plus confortablement, dos contre le mur et bouillotte avec bouille d'ange collée à son côté. Impossible de le décrocher ! Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si il fera ça tout le temps, il viendra un temps où son abruti de disciple se débrouillera tout seul, grandira et bordel de merde il sonnait presque comme Tiedoll là.

Effrayant.

Mais c'était vrai qu'Allen n'allait pas rester son apprenti pour toujours. Un moment viendra où Cross sera obligé de déclarer son apprentissage terminé, et son apprenti-maintenant-plus-apprenti deviendra un vrai Exorciste. Il partira à la Congrégation et tout redeviendra bien calme et morne ici, sans cette tête blanche pour lui hurler dessus et payer ses dettes.

Une douleur sourde vint se loger dans sa poitrine à cette pensée et Cross se surprit à ne pas vouloir que ça arrive. Juste rester là, avec ce stupide gamin endormi et accroché à lui, juste ça semblait être le meilleur moment du monde.

Enfin, peut-être pas non plus.

Se calant entre deux oreillers, Cross ferma les yeux en pensant avec amusement à la tête de son apprenti quand il se réveillera dans ses bras le lendemain.

Il n'aura qu'à prétendre que rien ne s'est passé.

* * *

 _De nombreux mois plus tard._

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Cross regarda l'extérieur assombri par les nuages chargés de pluie. Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas fixées sur la météo, mais plutôt sur l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec son disciple.

Plutôt bien passé dirait-il, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir jauger les réactions. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on annonce à quelqu'un qu'il va disparaître au profit d'un autre qui déclenchera un véritable bain de sang.

Mais bon, il croyait en Allen.

Celui-ci arrivera à s'en sortir, peu importe les détours.

-C'est ça, stupide apprenti. Continue de marcher, comme ton père te l'a appris. Et continue de danser sous la pluie, à attendre que l'orage passe.

Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'il arrête de faire le poète, ça sonnait très mal sortant de sa bouche.

* * *

 _Bon... voilà. J'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, j'ai déjà tout dit au début, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et puis je vous souhaite tous un joyeux Noël ! Quoique j'y pense, je dois sortir le chapitre 8 de Sweet Dreams ce jour-là... Bah, c'est pas grave, je vous le souhaiterai deux fois ! Bye !_


End file.
